harvestmoondscutefandomcom-20200215-history
Cow
Cows are animals that are available to purchase and breed throughout Harvest Moon DS Cute. They produce milk which can be shipped, gifted, drunk or used in recipes. Getting a Cow To purchase a cow, use your telephone to call the Yodel Ranch. It will cost 5000G to buy a medium sized cow, which is the only cow available for purchase from Rick, although it does not specify this when you buy it. Cows can either be brown or white with black spots. The color of cow you buy is randomly selected so if you are looking for a specific color, save your game before calling Rick. If the color you don't want appears at the entrance to your farm, reload your game and buy a cow again until you get the color you want. A medium cow will take 7 days to mature into an adult cow. A cow miracle potion is also available to purchase from the Yodel Ranch for 3500G. Sprinkle this potion onto an adult cow to make it become pregnant, and in 21 days your cow will give birth to a baby cow. A baby cow will take 14 days to mature into a medium cow. Lifecycle: Calf '-->' 14 days '-->' Medium Cow '--> '''7 Days '-->''' Adult Cow Care In order for your cow to stay alive, cows need to be fed daily. One piece of fodder per cow is needed per day for your cow to stay happy and for it to produce milk. Fodder is available from the Yodel Ranch for 20G each, or you can grow grass and cut it with your sickle, and it will automatically turn into fodder. If you fail to continue to feed your cow every day, it can become sick. To return your cow to it's full health, sprinkle a bottle of medicine on it, which is available from the Poultry Farm or Yodel Ranch for 3000G. Optional caring for your cows include brushing and talking to them. This, over time, will increase your cow's affection for you. Clicking on the cow icon on your Farm Summary Page will give you an indication of how many hearts you have earned with your cow. It is neccesary to raise your cow's affection if you want to place in a Cow competition. The more hearts your cow has, the better chance you have of winning. Milk Only adult cows can produce milk. Milk can be used in a multitude of ways, it can be shipped, drunk, gifted and used in various recipes (for example, hot chocolate). Cows can produce milk every day as long as they are happy. You will need to purchase a milker from Salibara the Blacksmith's for 2,000G. Using the milker alone will earn you a small sized milk. Using the milker and touch panel glove combined gives you the option of milking your cow manually to produce medium and large sized milk. If you have purchased the first House Upgrade from Gotz, the Maker Barn will also be available for purchase. If you have a maker barn, you can invest in a Cheese-Maker from Salibara the Blacksmith's, which will convert any sized milk into the equivilent sized cheese. Category:Animals Category:Animals